Dangerous Lover
by BambiTheKitten
Summary: Vampire is what you are and I am the fool who fell madly in love with you. *better summary inside* PlEaSe ReAd!


Me: hey guys sorry I haven't updated my other stories but they are all on a different computer and right now I'm with my dad so I decided on making a different story! Please enjoy!

Summary: You drink red liquid and survive on fear. But for some reason I love you and can't stay away. Did you drug me? Hypnotize me? Or am I down right crazy? I know nothing of my past but for some reason I felt as if you do. Who are you? Who am I? All I know is that I, Amu Hinamori, am in love with...a vampire.

**Amu POV**

It was a dreary day all gray and rain falling heavily on the windows. I sat in my room waiting for the clock to change to 6pm. 5:37 the clocked mocked me as I sat there watching the minutes go by.

At 6pm I must close the steel shutters and lock all doors. For if I don't the risk of letting one of those blood suckers in is of great risk. You see I live in a city called Seiyo. A beautiful city to travelers but to residents it is horrible.

You see are city is ruled over by vampires and not just any vampires the royal clan of vampires. They came 5 years ago when I was 11. I was in 6th grade when they came and announced they will live among us and that we should always fear them.

I am now 16 in my 3rd year of high school. I walk to school every morning with a pistol in my back pocket just in case. No one knows this but shortly after the vampires came vampire hunters followed. I found out because I pulled my gun out on one of them but they had theirs drawn in a second.

The man agreed to teach me and he did and in just two months I had already surpassed all the other hunters. But one day when I went for my lesson something horrible happened, _he _showed up.

I walked through the front door to see all the hunters on the floor dead with bite marks in their necks. I wanted to scream but I sensed that someone was still in the house. I wondered down the corridors to find the living room sliding doors opened just a crack.

I peered in and saw a horrible sight; the man who tutored me was in the hands of a blood sucker and not just any blood sucker it was the prince. He had him by the throat ready to snap his neck. I heard something weird though it sounded like a laugh.

"Hehehehe well isn't this funny it seems that you caught me you demon," said my tutor. The vampire smirked and replied, "It really wasn't all that hard it was as if you wanted me to find you."

"I did want you to find me. I have some information for you that I thought I should tell you before you killed me," my tutor said. Information for the vampire?

The vampire had a glint of confusion in his eye but as quick as it came it was gone and replaced by amusement as he said, "Oh, do you? A hunter giving a vampire information?"

My tutor's face grew serious as he said, "I know we hunters aren't on your good list but I must tell you that your princess has been found and that you will never get her back." The prince's eyes held furry but his face still held amusement as he snapped the tutor's neck.

After seeing that I sprinted for it not wanting him to find me because if he did he would of killed me too. Ever since than I have always been on my guard and never forgetting to lock everything up.

5:56 the clocked blinked at me. Dang, I got to hurry and close all the windows and doors. I went down stairs and started with the kitchen. Pulling close the window's steel blinds and locking them shut. Next, the living room I closed and locked all windows and pulled down the steel blinds. I went to the sliding door closed and locked the screen door, and then the glass door, and finally closed and lock the steel door. The steel one had five locks on it and they were pretty hard to lock. It took me a few seconds to lock them.

5:58 I got to pick up my pace. I ran to the front door and locked the metal screen door, and then the wood door, and finally bolting the steel door shut. I raced up to the bathroom and closed and locked the steel blinds to the window. I went into the office room and locked the steel blinds to the windows in there too. Finally, all done...wait my room! I ran to my door and threw it open.

I glanced towards the clock 6:01 it said. All the windows where closed with their steel blinds shut and locked. I looked towards the balcony door the screen was locked and the glass door was locked as well but what caught my eye was the blue haired vampire on my balcony.

He smirked as he saw my frightened expression and I could tell he wanted access to my room. Neither of us moved a single inch. I knew that this was just a game to him and the prize was my blood. I ran to the balcony's metal door and slammed it shut. But he was quick; right before I closed it he caught it in his hands.

He must have broken through the two other doors already. I was trying to push the metal door shut so I could bolt him out. I have no idea why but he released it but I didn't stop to wonder I took the chance to slam it shut and lock it.

I slid down the door and released my breath I had no idea I was holding in. I got to my feet and headed to the bathroom deciding that a cold shower was the best thing for me. I undressed and stepped on to the cool tile floor.

That vampire he looked so familiar as if I had seen him before. I was trying to process my thoughts, as the cool water fell on my face, to wear though. _"I know we hunters aren't your good list but I must tell you that your princess has been found and that you will never get her back." The prince's eyes held furry but his face still held amusement as he snapped the tutor's neck. _

That's it that's the vampire who killed the hunters, he was the prince. My eyes snapped opened once I thought of that. He is the prince and he was at my balcony door. What am I going to do? What if he knew I associated with the hunters and wanted me dead! Or maybe he knows about the kids who threw rocks at their kingdom was my friends!

_Keep this lock and never take it off, _I heard words being said in my head. I looked down and saw my lock with four heart crystals on it. Does he have something to do with my necklace? CRASH! I heard something fall downstairs.

Who is in my house?


End file.
